A New Youngling
by TheYoungest.Padawan
Summary: Its been 3 years since the battle between the Rebels and the First Order, but the return of Snoke is not the only thing Kylo and Rey are expecting.


Her head pressed against the door her shoulders slumping forward, Rey exhaled loudly. She was tired, Chewie and her had spent the entire day scavenging through a tie fighter wreckage. Poe had wanted some parts to work out how a ship with two shape crackers attached to either side (as he so eloquently put it) flew that fast.

Opening the door she dropped her backpack at the step and made her way inside. The suns on Tatooine had not been kind, her forehead glistened with sweat and strands of hair stuck to the sides of her face. She made her way towards the kitchen, grabbing a water glass she filled it and gulped down its contents. The water rushed down her throat and Rey was finally able to clear it. She had been feeling sick for days and trudging up and down the sand dunes had only made it worse. She poured herself a second glass, drank it and walked over to the balcony. A cool breezy blew past and seeing the greenery calmed her. _Thank the stars for Yavin IV_ she thought. Leaning against the banister Rey closed her eyes, it had been 3 years since the battle between the Rebels and First Order took place, she knew they had only been able to wound Snoke's forces and that they would be returning soon but she was grateful for the peace they had now. She heard the soft click of the door and footsteps approaching. Before she knew it she felt herself being pulled against something, arms covered in black cloth wrapped around her waist.  
 _'Hey'_  
 _'Hey yourself'_ she replied without turning around.  
 _'I just saw Poe with Finn, you wouldn't need a 'saber to cut through the sexual tension between them'_  
 _"Oh Poe you're so clever, not as clever as you Finn, omg Poe you've figured it out! that's why tie fighters are so fast, wouldn't have been able to figure it out without your brilliant mind, Finn."_  
Rey giggled she could imagine Finn eagerly grinning at Poe, hanging on to every word he said and Poe starring at Finn in awe when he thought no one was watching.  
 _'Don't be mean Ky'_  
 _'Me? mean?, never'_  
 _'Shut up'_  
She leaned against him, placing her head just below his left shoulder. Kylo hugged her tighter letting his hands rest against her stomach, He could have stayed with her this way forever. He felt the weight of Rey's body, her weariness matching his. Sleep plagued his mind and his eyes began to close when his fingers shook, it felt like an electric current had passed through them. He drew a sharp breath, he had felt a disturbance in the force. So slight he wondered if Rey had felt it too. At first he thought it was Snoke but it didn't feel dark, but the exact opposite, light…but lighter still. Almost like the light that radiated off the youngest of the Padawans. Then it struck him, pushing Rey slightly he turned her around to face him, she gave him a questioning looking.  
 _'Whats wrong?'_  
 _'There was a change in the force, did you feel it?'_  
Rey stared at him for the longest of seconds a grin forming on her lips.  
 _'Took you long enough'_  
Kylo was speechless, a flurry of emotions rushed through him. His insides felt like the whirl of leaves left behind after a plane takes off.  
 _Would he be as good as his father was?, was he even capable of looking after someone when he could barely take care of himself? would he able to bring someone back after they had been seduced by the dark side like his mother had done for him?_  
Rey's voice snapped him out of his thoughts  
 _'Wookie got your tongue?'_  
 _'You should have told me'_  
Rey laughed _'I didn't think it would take the great Sith Lord this long to sense a difference'_  
 _'Shut up'_ Kylo replied imitating what she said earlier  
Rey rolled her eyes _'Kylo Ren'_ she said, a smile growing on her face _'you're going to be a..._  
 _'Father?'  
_

* * *

 _This is my first ever fanfic, haven't written a story since I was 12 so I hope it's not too cringe worthy :)  
Characters belong to JJ Abrams and the Star Wars family  
Cover Image drawn by the amazing burdge  
_


End file.
